


Robbie's in Charge

by ChaseImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Not a lot of Sportacus as he's gone, Robbie is a dork, Sportacus comes back, Stephanie is a sweetheart, later though, ship happens a little bit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: What happens to Lazytown when Robbie thinks Sportacus is gone forever?





	

"Hey kids!" Sportacus greeted as he caught a flying disk.

"Sportacus!" The kids shouted happily.

"Can you play with us? Pleaaase?" Ziggy asked.

"I would love to, but I have some bad news." Sportacus said, setting the disk aside.

"Is it Robbie?" Pixel asked, a scowl on his face. Sportacus chuckled, but shook his head.

"No, no. I have to visit a different town, Playtown, because they need my help. They're not doing as well as you guys are." Sportacus said sadly.

"You have to go? How long will you be gone?" Stephanie sat down, looking up at him.

"Only for a week. I am sure the Mayor will take good care of the town while I am gone." Sportacus smiled, at least until he noticed the kids were a little upset.

"A whole week without you? What if we get into trouble?" Ziggy asked.

"I am confident you all will be able to stay safe. You are all very smart. Now, I have to go. Keep the town safe for me?" The question was directed at Stephanie.

"Of course. We'll miss you, Sportacus!" The kids all shouted their goodbyes as he climbed the ladder to his airship.

"Come on guys, let's keep playing. I'm sure this week will go by fine." Stephanie said happily, picking up the throwing disk.

"Yeah, come on guys!" 

~

"Sportacus, is leaving?" Robbie said in disbelief.

"He's gone! He's gooone! That blue suited blowhard is gone! Oh what a joyus day!" Robbie danced about his lair before plopping down in his chair, breathing hard.

"Time to make Lazytown, lazy again! First step, make sure those kids know that I am in charge now!" Robbie laughed as he exited his home.

~

"Hello, kids!" Robbie waved.

"Robbie? What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"Just enjoying the sunshine!" Robbie lied, sighing happily.

"So, I'm sure you've all heard the news, Sportacus is gone for- _ever_. So, that means, you all have to listen to me!" Robbie cackled, pointing at himself.

"What are you talking about? He's com-" Stephanie clamped a hand over Ziggy's mouth, stopping him midsentence.

"I guess so, Robbie." The other kids looked at her in shock.

"That's right. And I say, it's naptime! Go home and sleep. Now!" Robbie shooed them off, and laid down on a bench, mumbling happily.

"What are you doing, Stephanie? You're not gonna let him tell us what to do, are you?" Trixie asked, pulling her to a stop.

"Let's just make him happy for a little while. It's just a week,and when Sportacus comes back, everything will be back to normal, okay?" Stephanie said, hands on her hips.

"Why would we do something nice for him? He's always tricking us!" Ziggy argued.

"Because, everyone deserves to be happy sometimes. Now, come on. Let's go play video games at your house, Pixel."


End file.
